


Pillow Talk

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin





	Pillow Talk

These are two little drabbles I put together for the Free4AuthorDay at [](http://fall-for-sx.livejournal.com/profile)[**fall_for_sx**](http://fall-for-sx.livejournal.com/)  
  


  


Title: Pillow Talk 

Pairing S/X  
Rating: PG - language  
Drabbles: 200 words  
Disclaimer: not mine I just like to play  
Beta: not beta'd any mistakes are mine  
Concrit: In comments please  
  


  
  
  


 Pillow Talk          

 

 

“Xander, you awake?”

 

“Huh, yeah. What?”

 

“Why do ya love me?”

 

“God Spike, what kind of question is that?”

 

“Dunno. It’s just … I’ve killed thousands of people. Was evil for over a hundred years. How could you love me, love a vampire?”

 

“It isn’t about what you are Spike. It’s about who you are.”

 

“And what am I then?”

 

“The most annoying man I ever met, loyal to those you care about. You have more love in you than anyone I’ve ever known. You’re a wonderful lover and you’re mine.”

 

“Ya think?”

 

“Yep, now go to sleep.”

 

"Xan?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

~*~Later~*~

 

“Spike, you awake?”

 

“Hmm … Wha?”

 

“Why do you love me?”

 

“Fuck Xan. What ya asking that for?”

 

“Well, I’m not anything special. No superpowers like Buffy or  Willow unless you count my donut and coffee fetching skills.”

 

“It isn’t about what you are Xan. S’about who ya are.”

 

“And who am I then?”

 

“You are the heart, the glue that keeps this group together. You’re honest and kind. The white knight. You are the most important person in the world to me and you’re mine.”

 

“You really think all that.”

 

“Course, now go to sleep.

 

“Spike?”

 

“Ya?”

 

“Thanks.”

  



End file.
